Kari's Mistake
by dakarigirl
Summary: Kari comes across her diary and realizes that she loves someone else. ****Dakari****
1. Default Chapter

Kari's Mistake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
Kari was sitting in her room. She was taking a break from cleaning it. She glanced at her left ring finger. On it was a beautiful diamond ring. T.K. had finally proposed to her.' No use backing out now. It's happening tomorrow.' Kari whispered.  
  
Kari got up to finish cleaning her room. She started dusting the mirror. " What's this?" Kari asked herself when she found a small book behind the mirror. The book was white and it had her name and her crest engraved in metalic pink. She sat down, opened the book, and read:  
  
July 16, 2001  
  
Today was my 11th birthday and I got this book from a secret admirer. I think it's from Davis. He can be so cute sometimes. I wonder how he found out about my crest though. Tai probably told him.  
  
It's been a long time since I saw T.K. I really miss him. He was my best friend.  
  
Kari  
  
Kari hadn't talked to Davis in years. She remembered the trips to the digital world when they were 11. The adventure, the excitement, the flirting. She missed it so much. She read on:  
  
July 30, 2001  
  
Well it turns out it was Davis and that Tai had helped Davis choose the gift. I told him I loved it and I gave him a short kiss on the cheek. You should have seen the color he turned. It was so funny.  
  
Kari  
  
Kari flipped through the pages until she came to the last entry November 12, 2002. She read softly:  
  
" November 12, 2002  
  
Today Davis told me he loved me. He said it was more than a crush. I was in love with T.K. though. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't return his feelings. He looked me streight in the eye and knew what I was thinking. I tried to appologize but he wouldn't listen.  
  
As I lay on my bed writing this I realized that I too love him. I couldn't tell him though. He sent me an e-mail earlier telling me:  
  
I'm sorry I even bothered. I should've known that you'd never love me. You hurt me. Took out my heart and stepped on it. You were my first and will probably be my last. I'll never forget you Kari.  
  
Love,  
  
Davis"  
  
Kari sat up on her bed. " That's the last I ever heard from him. After that he just disappeared. She decided to go look for him.  
  
Kari was now standing outside of T.K.'s appartment. Kari rang the doorbell. T.K. answered. "Hey Kari. What's up?" T.K. asked. Kari handed T.K. the ring and said" I'm sorry T.K. but I lost him once and I don't want to loose him for good. I'm sorry I can't marry you. Bye" And with those words Kari ran down the hall. " Goodbye Kari." T.K. whispered still a little confused.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. A Not So Lonely Christmas

Kari's Mistake  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A not so Lonely Christmas  
  
Davis's P.O.V.  
  
Davis was walking around trying to find the lights. It was a beautiful winter day snow was falling outside. It was December 24 the day before Christmas. Davis took a glance at the tree inside his house. The angel on top was dressed in a beautiful pink dress and had chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes. 'Kari you'll always be my angel' Davis thought to himself. Every Christmas Davis would scold himself for loosing his temper that day. He would say " Look at what you've done Kari and T.K. are probably a happy family now. And Kari has probably forgotten all about you. Davis glanced at the corner thinking ' Maybe Kari hasn't forgotten all about me and will be running from that corner. Wait what am I thinking she loves T.K.'. But to Davis's suprise there was someone there. Someone that looked vaugely famillaiar.  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
  
'This has to be the street' Kari thought to herself . She looked at the sign then at the paper that Ken had given her. Then she set out along the street. She noticed a man looking at her while he was putting up Christmas lights. It was getting dark so she decided to go up to him and ask if he had a room to spare for a night. He met her halfway in the yard. " Do you have a room to spare for the night sir?" Kari asked. "Yeah come on in" the man replied kindly taking her up to the front door.  
  
Davis's P.O.V.  
  
'There is something so familliar about her. It's almost as though I know her.' Davis thought as he made her some hot chocolate. " Here." Davis said as he handed her a hot chocolate. " Thank you." she replied. " You know there's something familliar about you. Have we met?" Davis said as he sat down on the couch. " I don't think so. Do you have a tissue?" she asked. "Yeah here." Davis replied. While getting the tissue he knocked off the table a pair of goggles.  
  
Kari's P.O.V.  
  
Kari gasped. And then reached for the picture of a 11 year old Davis. She looked at the gogles and then looked at the googles in the picture. At the same time of her searching she pulled out the digital camera.  
  
  
  
Davis knew that camera from anywhere it was Kari's. At the very same second they yelled out eachothers names. There was an odd moment of scilence. Then Kari spoke " I've been looking for you Davis.". " I've been waiting for you Kari.I shouldn't have lost my temper that day." Davis replied. They both looked up and noticed the mistletoe above their heads. They both blushed and leaned in for a kiss. Right after the kiss the clock struck 12 a.m. " Merry Christmas Davis." "Merry Christmas Kari."  
  
The End  
  
Well what didi ya think please review. Thanx.  
  
Oh yea and I don't own digimon. 


End file.
